My Girl
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U] Alibaba es la envidia de muchos, en su empleo no hay nada que no pueda solucionar y fuera de él es un hombre atractivo para muchas mujeres. Sin embargo el solo tiene ojos para Morgiana una inmigrante china que trabaja en un restaurante. Morgiana no ve a Alibaba más que como a un cliente, además carece de un entendimiento fluido del idioma local. ¿Podrá Alibaba conquistarla?
1. Ella Es

**My Girl**

Capítulo 1

 **Ella es.**

 _Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja y hace un mes, en este viejo restaurante chino, en frente de mi casa._

Con las manos en los bolsillos en frente de la puerta de un restaurante chino, se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos color miel vistiendo un saco debajo camisa blanca y corbata de cuadros junto con unos pantalones de tela negros y mocasines negros.

El chico se ajustó un poco su corbata, tragó saliva y entró al establecimiento. Tan pronto como puso un pie dentro, observo a una chica de cabellos rojizos, vestida con un gorro de cocina, una camisa abotonada algo holgada, unos pantalones y unos zapatos cómodos todo de color blanco.

Ella se encargaba de cocinar y servir la comida en el restaurante. Así que no era raro verla con platos y cubiertos siempre saliendo de la cocina y trayéndolo a las mesas de los clientes.

Nuestro chico de cabellos rubios, camino hasta una mesa, de la cual tomo asiento y siguió contemplando a la chica.

 _Apareció ella… un ángel._

Con detenimiento y siguiéndole con la mirada, sin perderle de vista, se embriagaba de ella.

 _Esos labios, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, todo aquello me llega a mi corazón._

De repente se estremeció y su corazón latía como loco, mientras agachaba la cabeza y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse un poco el sudor.

-Perdón por la espera –La voz dulce de una mujer lo sorprendía.

De un sobresalto volteo hacia la persona que le hablaba, encontrándose con los ojos de color fucsia de ella.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... –Balbuceos nerviosos solo salían de su boca, mientras que temblaba de los nervios.

-Es arroz frito, lo que ordenó –La chica le colocó el plato con la comida en la mesa.

-Morgiana, trae otra cerveza para la mesa 3 –Habló un hombre alto fornido y de cabellos rojos y vestido de la misma forma que la chica.

-En seguida –respondió la chica.

 _Su nombre es Morgiana_

El rubio observo el plato de arroz frito delante de él, tomó una cuchara y empezó a degustar. El primer bocado hizo que cerrase los ojos e hiciese una mueca de gusto. Estaba sabroso.

 _Oh, es imposible encontrar un arroz frito así de rico en cualquier otra parte._

Abrió los ojos y su mirada nuevamente se dirigió hacia Morgiana, atentamente sin dejar de mirarle terminó su comida.

 _Estoy enamorado._

Una vez que terminó, pidió la cuenta, la chica de cabellos rojos, se le acercó con un recibo, el rubio solo sacó lo necesario para pagarle. Al recibir el dinero Morgiana lo tomó y cerró los ojos mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

 _Estoy enamorado de esta mujer._

-Cliente, gracias por venir –Dijo la chica.

 _Quiero salir con ella._

-Uhm… ah… esto… -Alibaba trataba de hablar, pero sus palabras no salían.

Morgiana solo le miraba sin saber lo que necesitaba, en eso entraban más clientes a lo que la chica se dirigía atenderlos, pero la mano del rubio agarrándole el hombro le detenía.

-Estoy ocupada, ¿qué necesita? –preguntó ella al chico quien aún estaba sin decir palabra.

-Ahmm… yo… no, nada.

Morgiana, solo volteo rumbo a los nuevos clientes que habían ingresado, mientras que Alibaba se quedaba de piedra y cabizbajo. Todo esto no pasaba por desapercibido, ya que el hombre fornido y de cabellos rojos le veía desde la caja registradora.

 _Que decepción_

-0-0-

Alibaba concordó reunirse con Aladdin un chico simpático que trabaja en la misma empresa que él. Su punto de reunión un bar cerca de sus empleos.

-Lamento el retraso –Dijo Aladdin apenas llegando

Alibaba quien ya estaba en el bar hace un par de minutos, solo se limitó a asentir y luego pedir dos jarras de cerveza.

-Que te ocurre Alibaba, deberías de estar más feliz, hoy en el empleo hiciste algo genial hasta el jefe te felicito.

-No es nada –Alibaba le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Debe de ser por una mujer, ¿es por Megumi verdad?

-¿Megumi? –Alibaba tomo otro trago –Solo fuimos a cenar dos o tres veces, pero eso fue todo, luego no la he visto más.

-Pero esa chica estaba loca por ti –Aladdin le colocó una mano en el hombro al rubio

-Eso no significa nada –Alibaba tomo otro trago de su cerveza y ordeno otra más.

-¿Por qué no sales primero con ella y después decides? –Aladdin tomo un poco de su cerveza

-No seas tonto, es descortés salir con una chica con esas intenciones.

-Descortes… dudo mucho que sea descortes –tomo un largo trago de su cerveza -Yo me conformaría con cualquiera que me dijera "te amo"

Alibaba miró con cierta desaprobación al chico y luego suspiro, cerrando los ojos y luego observando al vaso de cerveza.

-Si empiezo una relación con alguien, quiero que sea con mi "una en tres billones".

-¿Una en tres billones? –preguntó Aladdin

-En estos momentos existen alrededor de seis billones de personas en el mundo y tres billones de ellas son mujeres –explicó el rubio –Solo existe una mujer destinada para mi ahí afuera. Una mujer de perfecta apariencia y personalidad, esa es la clase de amor que busco.

Aladdin se le había quedado una cara de asombro ante las palabras de Alibaba, para él no era posible que su superior fuese esa clase de persona soñadora, además de que por su mente le paso la idea de que en toda la vida del rubio nunca haya tenido pareja. A pesar de que él era muy atractivo para las mujeres y que hacía un buen trabajo y ganaba bastante bien.

-Bueno, supongo que tus expectativas son altas, cuando tú mismo eres de clase alta. –Aladdin tomo otro trago de su cerveza –Por cierto, ¿no tienes a una chica en mente?, la que sería la "una en tres billones"

Alibaba, aparto su vista, tragó saliva y bebió un trago de su cerveza.

-Si…

-¡¿Eh?! Y ¡¿clase de chica es?! –Aladdin se contentaba que su superior y amigo al menos tuviese una chica que le interesaba.

-Uh… bueno ella es…

-¿Ya se lo confesaste? ¿Están saliendo juntos? –seguía hostigando el chico

-Uhmm… no…

-¿por qué no?

-¡Cállate! Tengo mis razones.

-0-0-

Alibaba se despertaba en su habitación con un poco de resaca, la noche anterior Aladdin no paró de hostigarle con preguntas sobre su chica en tres billones y no conforme con eso quiso llevarle a un burdel, cosa que el rechazo ya que sabía que tenía que laborar el siguiente día.

Una vez que se alisto y preparó todo para salir, decidió primero caminar hacía el restaurante que estaba cerca de su hogar, aunque sabía que abrían a las 10 de la mañana, siempre que estaba cerca, sentía que podría encontrarse con Morgiana alguna vez. Cosa que ese día ocurrió.

Sus ojos no daban crédito, estaba ella ahí delante de él vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes negros, con unos pantalones deportivos holgados y unas chanclas rosas, ella parecía hasta adormilada, es más acababa de bostezar.

Alibaba vio la hora en su reloj de mano, marcaban las 7 de la mañana.

-Ah, cliente –dijo Morgiana al percatarse de la cercanía del rubio. –Buenos días-sonrió ella.

-Bue… Buenos días –dijo titubeante Alibaba.

Rápidamente vio el edificio de apartamentos que estaba detrás del restaurante y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Vives por aquí?

-Si –la chica justo señaló el edificio de apartamentos detrás del restaurante.

-Ahmm… Uh… ¿tienes algún día libre? –Dijo al instante sin pensarlo.

-No. –respondió la chica

 _Ya veo, no tiene días libres._

-Uhmm Morgiana…

-No, mi nombre Yang Morgiana

-Sí, Morgiana.

-¡No! ¡No! –La chica negó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha –Tu y yo aún sin conocernos. En China mala educación llamar por el primer nombre si no eres alguien cercano –explicó la chica.

 _No sabía eso._

-Esto… ¿Yang Morgiana?

-¿Sí? –la chica mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Uhmmm, yo… tu… -Alibaba se aclaró la garganta –es la primera vez que me siento así, a mí me gusta… ¡me encanta el arroz frito que preparas! –todo dentro del chico se caía a pedazos

-Gracias, pasa de nuevo de nuevo a comer por favor –Morgiana sonrió y luego se despidió de Alibaba –Hasta luego.

-Si, por supuesto, hasta luego… -Alibaba bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota.

 _Qué demonios estoy diciendo._

-0-0-

Alibaba llegaba a su empleo, una empresa multinacional de bienes raíces. Pero solo llegar ya le estaba llamando su jefe.

-¡Saluja! Tenemos un gran contra tiempo, estamos atrasados debido a un error en las tarjetas postales –El jefe de Alibaba un hombre de mediana edad y gafas –El departamento de relaciones públicas es un caos.

-Mis disculpas jefe –dijo el rubio.

-No, eso fue mi culpa –Dijo esta vez una chica de cabellos rosas. –Lo lamento, se me olvidó por completo.

-No me importa de quien fue la culpa, quiero que lo arreglen inmediatamente.

-Si jefe –Ambos se retiraron de inmediato.

En la sala de conferencias, se hallaban ambos, con varias cajas con tarjetas postales, las cuales debían de corregir. Casi todo el día de trabajo les tomo a los dos corregir.

-Por fin terminamos –Dijo el rubio después de empaquetar una caja.

-Alibaba, todo fue mi culpa, lo siento –Dijo esta vez la chica de cabellos rosa muy apenada.

-No, no te preocupes Kougyoku. Yo también cometo errores. Además esto es algo parecido a lo que me paso cuando apenas había entrado a trabajar en la compañía. –Alibaba se rasco la cabeza y sonrió

Kougyoku también sonrió al ver al chico.

-Alibaba, si te parece bien, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo? –preguntó la chica

-Gracias, pero tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Quizás otro día.

-Entiendo, otro día será. –Dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreir.

 _Sé que Kougyoku tiene interés en mí, pero ella no es mi una en tres billones._

-0-0-

Salió de su empleo y caminó por las calles de noche, en su mente solo tenía quería hacer algo o mejor dicho ver a alguien en específico.

 _Quiero verla otra vez, Morgiana…_

Una imagen de la chica de cabellos rojizos apareció en su mente, sonrió ampliamente solo por imaginársela.

De repente su celular empezó a vibrar, un mensaje le había llegado. Era de Megumi, la chica con la que había salido un par de veces

En sí el mensaje solo decía "¿por qué no me has vuelto a llamar? ¿no soy suficientemente buena para ti? Quiero verte."

 _Lo siento Megumi, tú no eres la indicada, en estos momentos la chica que ha cautivado mi corazón es…_

Alibaba guardo su celular y entró al restaurante, con solo pisar un pie dentro pudo ver a Morgiana atendiendo a los clientes que estaban ahí.

 _Ella._

El rubio tomo asiento en una mesa, ordenó lo de siempre, un plato de arroz frito, el cual le fue servido por Morgiana. En ese momento quiso tomarle la mano pero no se atrevió.

 _¡Voy a declararme!... Pero en mis 27 años jamás me le he declarado a nadie._

Sin notarlo, había terminado su comida.

 _¿Cómo le confiesas tu amor a alguien?_

Los latídos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse, su respiración estaba agitada, tomo un poco de agua para calmarse, pero aún seguía nervioso.

-Tomaré el plato –dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos acercándose.

Instintivamente Alibaba le agarró su mano, cosa que sorprendió a Morgiana, ella vio directamente a la cara del rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Me gustas –Dijo Alibaba con su corazón latiendo como loco y su pulso acelerado junto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Listo dos fideos! –Decía en voz alta uno de los cocineros

Morgiana estaba confundida, solo miraba al rubio sin saber lo que había dicho.

-Cliente, ¿está bien? –preguntó la chica.

-Uhmmm… ahmm… -de repente Alibaba no sabía que decir.

-No se ve muy bien. Jefe –Llamó la chica

Y tan pronto como llamó salió del mostrador el hombre alto fornido de cabellos rojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame una ambulancia? –preguntó el hombre.

En esos momentos Alibaba era un manojo de nervios y vergüenza, no sabía que decir y solo balbuceaba.

-Te encontré, Alibaba –Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños corto, de baja estatura, vestía un abrigo gris, debajo una blusa negra, con unos shorts vaqueros y botas altas.

-¡¿Megumi?! –Se sorprendió el rubio al verle – ¿cómo es que conoces este lugar?

-Te vi saliendo del edifico así que te seguí –la chica se acercó al rubio.

-Eso es acoso.

La chica ignoró las palabras del rubio.

-¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes? tampoco contestas mis llamadas.

-Lo siento he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo –Dijo Alibaba volteando la cara y bajando su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿aún estas interesado en mí? –preguntó la castaña. Inclinándose para estar más cerca del chico.

-Ugh… No… es que…

Ante esta escena, Morgiana solo retiró el plato de la mesa del rubio y se marchó a atender a los demás clientes.

-Eres un gran chico, pero me dijiste que no habías tenido novia en cinco años –continuó hablando Megumi –Pienso que eso es un gran desperdicio.

La castaña se acomodó a un lado de Alibaba quien estaba aún cabizbajo.

-Así que si quieres, podría ser algo casual –ella le agarraba el brazo al chico –si después quieres que terminemos, entonces terminamos. ¿Así que por qué no me das una oportunidad?, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?.

-No me gustan esa clase de cosas –Alibaba aún estaba cabizbajo –Esas relaciones quizás sean simples, no son duraderas y pueden ayudar a llenar el vacío que siento cuando estoy solo –tragó saliva y continuó –Pero mi corazón no sentirá emoción con algo así. –Volteo su cara viendo directamente a Megumi –Quiero enamorarme de la única mujer en la tierra destinada para mí.

Las palabras de Alibaba hicieron que Megumi se sorprendiera, pero luego ella estallo en risas.

-Alibaba sueñas como un niño pequeño, ¿crees de verdad que puedes encontrar a alguien así?

-Si… ¡Ya la encontré! –Dijo el rubio viendo directamente a Morgiana quien estaba justo sirviendo un plato en una mesa cercana a ellos. – ¡Y está aquí!

Morgiana volteo a ver al chico rubio con cara de curiosidad.

-¿De verdad me odias tanto que tienes que decir mentiras? –Megumi agachó la cabeza –Eres muy malo Alibaba.

El rubio solo pudo mirarle confundido.

La castaña entonces empezó a llorar y gritar.

-¡Es imposible que te guste una china como ella!, ¡¿crees que soy estúpida?!

-No, espera, lo digo en serio. –Decía el rubio con tal de calmar a la chica.

Pero de la nada un gran golpe se llevó en la parte posterior de su cabeza cortesía de Morgiana.

-Hiciste llorar a una mujer, debes de ser una mala persona, no te perdono. –Dijo enfurecida la chica de cabellos rojos.

-E-espera un momento Morgiana…

-¡Tú y yo no nos conocemos! ¡No me llames por mi primer nombre!

Luego de eso Morgiana saco a patadas al pobre Alibaba quien solo pudo irse del restaurante mientras que Masrur el hombre fornido y alto detenía a la chica.

 _Esto debe de ser una broma._

Alibaba se encontraba no muy lejos del restaurante, sentado en la acera, llorando además de estar muy magullado.

 _Jamás imagine que terminaría así._

-Cliente –Masrur encontró al rubio llorando en el suelo.

-Je-jefe…

-Todavía no ha pagado su arroz frito –Dijo el hombre alto enseñándole un recibo.

-Ah… pero… -Alibaba sacaba su billetera –mis sentimientos, ¿ella los pudo entender?

-¿Quién sabe?, no creo que ella entienda mucho el idioma.

-¿Eh? –Alibaba sacó lo suficiente para pagar.

-Te diré algo, ella es la hija de un amigo mío, si intentas algo, te matare. –Dicho esto último Masrur se retiraba

-D-de acuerdo –dijo con algo de miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos el rubio.

 _Parece que será todo un desafio lograr que este amor se vuelva realidad._

Alibaba, miró hacia el cielo, estaba la luna llena en todo su apogeo.

 _Pero jamás imagine que esto sería así de horrible._

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:** Una nueva historia por fin y ahora si es full Alimor, con mucha comedia. Espero que gusten de esta historia como a mí me gusta escribirla.


	2. Quiero Que Me Entiendas

**My Girl**

Capítulo 2

 **Quiero que me entiendas.**

 _Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja, soy el jefe del departamento de relaciones públicas en una empresa de bienes raíces, gano bien y dicen que soy atractivo para las mujeres. Pero no he salido con ninguna chica en los últimos cinco años._

Vestido de traje negro, pantalones de tela y mocasines negros, con su portafolios, se encontraba el rubio frente al edificio de departamentos detrás del restaurante que el fomenta a menudo. Miró su reloj de mano 7:00 de la mañana.

 _Hace cinco años una chica con la que salía en la universidad termino conmigo. Me había enamorado tan perdidamente en ella, que luego de la ruptura me he vuelto temeroso a cualquier cosa relacionada al amor._

El chico cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente, mientras en su mente formaba la imagen de una chica de cabellos rojizos vestida con una gorra de cocina, una camisa abotonada algo holgada, pantalones de tela y zapatos cómodos todo de color blanco, la cual en su mente le decía "Wó Ái Ní" de forma sonriente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio.

 _Pero esta chica, Morgiana, mis instintos me dicen que ella es la indicada, mi chica perfecta entre tres billones. Estoy seguro de ello._

De repente la sonrisa que tenía se convirtió en mueca, se agarró la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

 _Pero a pesar de eso…_

En su mente comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió la noche pasada, el como Morgiana le golpeo y lo hecho porque según ella había hecho llorar a Megumi una chica la cual él no tiene interés alguno.

 _¡Sin lugar a dudas ahora me odia! ¡Estoy seguro que me odia!_

Se agarró el pecho mientras aun apretaba sus dientes y cayó de rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía agarrándose el pecho, cosa que hizo que muchos transeúntes se le quedasen observando de una manera rara.

 _¡No! Si tengo que empezar desde el fondo, eso significa que solo puedo ir hacia arriba._

De la nada y rápidamente se puso de pie, sonrió y alzo el puño en una pose de victoria, cosa que muchos otros transeúntes se alejaran de él en ese mismo instante.

 _¡Lograre que este amor se vuelva realidad!_

Entonces sin previo aviso una ventana se abría de golpe, del interior salió la chica de cabellos rojizos con un cepillo de dientes en la boca y aún adormilada. Alibaba quien estaba al frente de la ventana y aun con el puño alzado no pudo evitar verla de frente, una gran sorpresa para la chica que lo primero que veía en su ventana tras despertar era el rubio.

-La Ji (Lé Sé) –Fue lo que dijo la chica con solo verle y rápidamente cerró su ventana.

El chico solo se quedó petrificado luego de las palabras de la chica.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

-0-0-

-¡Alibaba! ¡Alibaba! Escuche que nuestro departamento va a trabajar en la propaganda de las playas del norte –Hablaba un emocionado Aladdin.

El rubio quien solo estaba sentado en su silla, tenía la mirada perdida, mientras que en casi susurros repetía la palabra "la ji"

-Esto es increíble, si podemos vender las tierras que están cerca de las playas, seguro que llegara un gran aumento –seguía hablando Aladdin.

Kougyoku quien estaba ahí presente solo miraba al rubio que aún seguía divagando.

-Lo tengo, ¿es grande? Tal vez dijo gran hombre, ¿persona de buen corazón? –Alibaba habló exaltado.

Ante la sorpresa de Aladdin quien no aún no comprendía lo que le sucedía a su superior, el cual ahora alzaba el puño en una pose de victoria.

El chico de cabellos azules volteo a ver a Kougyoku, la cual solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió a ver a su superior que ahora estaba todo decaído, echado sobre su silla con la cabeza postrada en el escritorio.

-Ahmm… ¿Ali…baba? –preguntó Aladdin.

-Eso no puede ser lo que dijo –dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención.

-Alibaba, ¿te ocurre algo? –esta vez era Kougyoku quien le preguntaba.

De un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y una sonrisa mostraba su rostro.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Dijo el rubio exaltado, acto seguido dejo la oficina.

Todo esto dejó perplejos a sus compañeros.

-0-0-

Aladdin caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa, se dirigía a comer su almuerzo en la cafetería del edificio.

-Me pregunto qué le sucederá a Alibaba, tal vez está enfermo –se dijo a si mismo mientras se agarraba la barbilla y continuaba caminando.

Una gran sorpresa se llevó al entrar en la cafetería, una gran aura negra se podía percibir desde una esquina y todo el causante de esto era Alibaba quien estaba en forma fetal en el suelo, y cerca de él su billetera y celular.

-¿Alibaba?, ¿has estado aquí todo este tiempo? –preguntó.

-Nunca creí que me degradaría, ahora no significo nada –susurró el rubio aún en forma fetal desde el suelo.

¿Ocurrió algo malo? –Aladdin se acercó al chico.

-Anoche no significa nada, no puedo volver –seguía susurrando Alibaba.

Aladdin se percató que las pertenencias del rubio estaban todas en el suelo, así que recogió la billetera y el celular, el cual sin querer presiono el botón del medio y se desbloqueó mostrando en la pantalla una aplicación de traducción, en ella había escrito algo en chino y su traducción: La Ji (Lé Sé), Basura, porquería.

-Pero, porque esta esto ahí –Aladdin presionó el botón de audio de la aplicación y del celular empezó a pronunciar la palabra.

"La Ji: Basura, Porquería" "La Ji: Basura, Porquería" "La Ji: Basura, Porquería" repetía el aparato en alto, cosa que hizo que Alibaba se agarrase la cabeza y gritase.

-Cálmate, Alibaba –Dijo Aladdin, cerrando la aplicación. – ¿Por qué estás tan exaltado por esto?

El rubio recobro la compostura y pudo sentarse en el suelo, mientras miraba al chico de cabellos azules.

-Esa aplicación es un traductor vocal, cuando presionas el botón para hablar reconocerá la voz y lo traducirá al idioma que quieras y después si quieres escuchar el significado de la palabra solo presionas el botón de audio. –explicó el rubio.

-Vaya –dijo Aladdin quien nuevamente abrió la aplicación –Hola –dijo el chico y la aplicación detecto su voz y lo tradujo un "Ni Hao" salió del aparato. –Esto sí que es útil, ¿pero para que lo necesitas?

En ese momento Alibaba se agarró el pecho, hizo una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-Amor –Dijo de una manera dramática.

Aladdin, se le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a su superior actuar de esa manera, así que le invitó a sentarse a un asiento, mientras él iba a buscar unos refrescos.

Cuando volvió, Alibaba le contó que estaba enamorado de una chica que trabaja en un restaurante y que encima ella es china.

-¡¿Es una chica china?! –fue lo que dijo Aladdin al enterarse.

Alibaba solo asintió.

-Discúlpame, pero me sorprende mucho que la chica de la que te enamoraste sea china –Aladdin abrió una lata de refresco. –Por cierto se me olvidó, aquí tienes tu celular –El chico le devolvió el aparato. –Pero ¿ya te le confesaste?

-Confesarse, podría decir que si o que no –Alibaba abría una lata de refresco –Pero Básicamente no.

-Pues si tus sentimientos son genuinos por ella, al confesar tu amor todo saldrá bien. ¡No podría pedir a alguien más apuesto que tú!

El rubio tomo de su bebida y luego se recostó en el respaldar de la silla mirando hacia el techo.

-Pero que te rechacen es horrible, todas las chicas que se me habían confesado, han tenido el valor para hacer eso, pero yo…

-Te irá bien Alibaba, por eso descargaste esa aplicación, ¿no es así? Superarás la barrera del lenguaje y pronto la distancia que hay entre los dos desaparecerá –Animó Aladdin a su superior.

Alibaba miró al chico con un poco de desconfianza.

-Aunque viniendo de ti no me parece muy convincente.

-Hey que te pasa, quizás no soy especialmente popular pero nadie me ha rechazado, aunque tampoco es que hayan sido muchas.

Al escuchar esto Alibaba se le había quedado una cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de asombro, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-¿Q-que ocurre ahora? –preguntó Aladdin.

-Eso es sorprende, eres increíble.

-No, soy normal.

-¿Eres acaso un maestro de citas? –Alibaba se le acercó al chico quedando ridículamente cerca, al punto que casi podrían besarse.

-Alibaba, estas muy cerca.

-¿Me dirás cuál es el secreto?

-Solo confía en ti mismo –Dijo Aladdin intentando alejar al rubio.

-0-0-

Aspiro profundamente por su nariz y luego exhalo todo el aire por la boca, tragó saliva, se acomodó la corbata.

 _Muy bien, primero tengo que aclarar el mal entendido, después podre confesarme._

Con nerviosismo el rubio abrió la puerta del restaurante y entró, solo con pisar un pie dentro ya una mirada asesina estaba atentando contra él. Miró un poco nervioso y se trataba de Morgiana la cual estaba a unas dos mesas de distancia del rubio.

Se fue a sentar en la mesa que estaba más cercana a él, pidió lo mismo de siempre un arroz frito, con la cabeza baja, solo podía esperar a su orden.

 _Es muy incómodo._

Su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, su pulso de aceleraba, estaba muy nervioso, entonces sin notarlo Morgiana le había traído el plato de arroz frito que había ordenado. Cuando él la noto, ella ya estaba de espaldas caminando hacia la siguiente mesa.

-Disculpa… -Era ese el momento o nunca podría hablarle –Lo del otro día fue un mal entendido.

La chica se detuvo, pero aún le estaba dando la espalda.

-Mal entendido, significa en otras palabras… es un error…

Morgiana volteo y fue hacia el rubio.

-La mujer de anoche, me dijo que le gustaba, pero… pero… yo no sentía lo mismo por ella… y cuando le dije eso empezó a llorar.

La chica de cabellos rojizos ya estaba frente al rubio.

-Fue por eso que…

Morgiana le agarró una mejilla al chico, lo que le imposibilitó seguir hablando.

-Tienes mala cara, terminaste de jugar con ella, por eso lloro. –Dijo ella mientras le estiraba la mejilla.

-E… espe… espera, por favor, es un mal entendido, te lo explico… espera…

Morgiana soltó al rubio y este de inmediato busco en su pantalón su celular.

-Yang Morgiana, con esto –le mostraba su celular –Quiero resolver el mal entendido entre tú y yo. Quiero… Eh… que nos conozcamos mejor. –Alibaba desbloqueo su celular –Con esto podré entender todo lo que dices en chino y te dirá en chino lo que quiero decir.

La chica aún le miraba sin creerle nada al rubio.

-Muy bien te lo demostraré –Alibaba ingresó en la aplicación.

Pero tan pronto como ingresó en la aplicación de su celular salían las palabras: "Shí Ér Diá Bán" en alto, muy alto.

Morgiana se sonrojo con escuchar tales palabras y miró hacia otro lado. Alibaba extrañado, miró la aplicación y algo escrito en el traductor: "Mi pene esta erecto"

-¡¿Qué Demonios?! -en ese momento se acordó que Aladdin se había llevado su celular cuando fue por los refrescos.

 _¡Mierda! Aladdin_

Mientras tanto el celular de Alibaba no paraba de escucharse las palabras: "Shí Ér Diá Bán" Mi pene esta erecto.

-N-no debe de decir eso, yo… digo no es lo que quiero decir… pero si tu si… no digo no. –Alibaba en ese momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

"Shí Ér Diá Bán" Mi pene esta erecto "Shí Ér Diá Bán" Mi pene esta erecto "Shí Ér Diá Bán" Mi pene esta erecto seguía escuchándose. Alibaba, le sacó la batería de una vez al teléfono.

-Y-ya está resuelto…

Morgiana aún sonrojada, pero ahora más enojada sacó a patadas de nuevo al pobre rubio, quien solo pudo salir corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos y pidiendo perdón.

-¡NO VUELVAS JAMAS! –Gritó Morgiana lanzando un plato hacía Alibaba que ya estaba corriendo a la distancia.

-0-0-

Más tarde esa noche, habían cerrado el restaurante. Masrur se encontraba contando el efectivo de la caja registradora, mientras que Morgiana estaba en una mesa con un mapa de la ciudad y marcando con unas equis varios lugares.

-Morgiana, parece que ese tipo raro de verdad se ha enamorado de ti –mencionó Masrur terminando de contar el dinero.

La chica hizo una cara de asco.

-Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre.

Morgiana seguía colocando equis en el mapa.

-¿Segura que también quieres buscar en la noche también? No tienes que ayudarme todas las noches si quieres.

La de cabellos rojizos negó con la cabeza.

-Tú me recibiste aquí, así que debo de trabajar.

Masrur suspiró, intentar convencer a esa chica era casi imposible.

-Hace seis meses cuando vino aquí debí de preguntarle muchas cosas.

-Está bien, estoy feliz de saber que él está bien –Morgiana sonrió y nuevamente miró hacia el mapa –Hace diez años que se fue de casa diciendo que iría a encontrar trabajo, desde entonces no habíamos sabido nada de él.

-Espero que pronto encuentres su rastro, solo te faltan dos meses para que tu visa expire y ya no puedas quedarte. –Dicho esto Masrur se fue hacía la salida –cuando acabes apaga las luces y cierra con seguro.

La chica sacó de su bolsillo un hilo rojo con una bolita de jade atravesado por el hilo. Se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y miró hacia el techo.

-Padre…

-0-0-

En el hogar de Alibaba el rubio estaba completamente enojado, golpeaba a la pared y maldecía, pero lo que más enojo le daba era que Aladdin haya hecho eso en su teléfono, así que le colocó nuevamente la batería a su celular, pero cuando encendió nuevamente la aplicación de traductor salto enseguida y del teléfono salía la palabra: "Shí Ér Diá Bán" Mi pene esta erecto.

-¡MALDICION! –Alibaba estrelló su celular contra la pared.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	3. Quiero Salir Contigo

**My Girl**

Capítulo 3

 **Quiero salir contigo.**

-¿No crees que Alibaba está actuando extraño? –preguntó Kougyoku mientras se servía un poco de café –Ha estado un poco… raro últimamente

-Ah, pues tal vez. –Aladdin tomo un vaso desechable y también se sirvió café.

La chica de cabellos rosas, le echaba un poco de azúcar a su bebida caliente, mientras que Aladdin hacía lo propio pero con leche.

-¿No estas preocupado por él? –Preguntó ella mientras revolvía el café –A mí me preocupa –olió el dulce néctar negro que estaba en su vaso y suspiro.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido algo extravagante –dijo Aladdin y acto seguido bebió su bebida caliente. –El café caliente en la mañana es lo mejor.

Kougyoku dejó su vaso de café en la mesa y pensó acerca de lo que le podría pasarle al rubio. Pero de repente el suelo se estremecía, en el café que había dejado en la mesa empezaba a crearse ondas con cada estremecimiento en el suelo.

-Esto no puede ser bueno –Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, debe de ser un pequeño sismo, en el peor de los casos es un Tiranosaurio –Dijo Aladdin tomándose otro sorbo de su café.

Pero lo cierto es que eran los pasos de un muy enojado Alibaba que apenas llegaba al empleo. Cada paso que daba estremecía el suelo.

-¡Aladdin! –llamó el rubio con una voz gutural.

-Oh, Buenos días Alibaba, ¿quieres café? –respondió el mencionado.

-¡TU MALDITO! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE! –Alzó la voz Alibaba.

Mientras tanto Kougyoku, solo se limitaba el ver la escena mientras tomaba su café.

-Ya sé Alibaba, comete un Snickers, no eres tu cuando tienes hambre –Dijo Aladdin sacando un chocolate de sus bolsillos.

Alibaba lo tomó y se lo comió de un solo mordisco.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el de cabellos azules.

-Mejor… ¡NI UNA MIERDA! ¡TÚ COMO PUDISTE ESCRIBIR "MI PENE ESTA ERECTO" EN EL TRADUCTOR!

Al escuchar esto Kougyoku escupió el café que estaba tomando y Aladdin solo reía nerviosamente.

-Por tu culpa, ahora Morgiana me odia –Alibaba se arrodilló y luego todo su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo –Ella de seguro me odia por completo ahora.

Kougyoku, rápidamente se apresuró acariciar la cabeza del rubio, cosa que este noto y miró a la chica.

-Vamos, no te decepciones Alibaba, toma un poco de café –Dijo la chica ofreciéndole una vaso de la bebida caliente.

El rubio tomó el vaso, se sentó en una silla y poco a poco bebió el café, luego suspiró.

-El café matutino siempre me calma.

-Bueno, me iré primero a la oficina –Dijo Kougyoku saliendo de la cafetería del edificio.

-Pues yo creo que no debiste de haberle dicho eso de "Mi pene esta erecto" en primer lugar Alibaba –Dijo Aladdin sonriendo delante del rubio.

La reacción de Alibaba fue tirarle el café encima. A continuación observamos al pobre Aladdin remojándose su rostro con agua.

-Ojala, tuviese una máquina del tiempo, así podría regresar el tiempo y arreglar las cosas. –Dijo Alibaba cabizbajo

-Bueno, si es parte mi culpa, así que toma –Aladdin le había dado unos boletos de cine al rubio. –Pensaba invitar a Kougyoku este fin de semana, pero creo que a ti te servirán mejor.

El rubio vio por un momento los boletos de cine, en ellos tenía el nombre de la película "Shanghái Love Affair". Agachó la cabeza y suspiro.

-Ella no querrá verme.

-Tal vez, no esta tan enojada, si solo le dices que fue una pequeña broma.

-No es tan sencillo, ella no es la clase de mujer que perdonaría así de fácil. –Alibaba suspiro nuevamente

-Mira, si ella es tu compañera indicada entre tres billones, de seguro ella aceptará.

Alibaba se paró de golpe y con una mirada decidida caminó hacia la salida del edificio.

-Alibaba, ¿dónde vas?

-Voy a disculparme y a invitarla a salir –El rubio abrió las puertas

-¿Pero y el trabajo?

-Dile al jefe que me tomaré el día libre –esto último lo dijo prácticamente saliendo.

-0-0-

 _Pero, ¿que tal y si Morgiana está en serio enojada conmigo?_

Ante tal pensamiento Alibaba puso sus manos en su cabeza y después ambas rodillas en el suelo, apretó sus dientes cerró sus ojos temeroso. Todo esto delante del restaurante chino.

 _¡NO! Ahora mismo la invitaré a salir._

Así que se levantó del suelo, acomodo su ropa, con sus manos se acomodó el cabello, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta del local. Una vez entró se percató que no había mucha gente, ninguna persona si se puede decir. Miró su reloj de mano y marcaban apenas las 11:15 de la mañana.

Rápidamente sus ojos se fijaron en Morgiana quien estaba limpiando unas mesas un poco alejadas de él. Tomó asiento en una mesa y ordenó lo usual, un plato de arroz frito.

Al poco rato de ordenar, Morgiana fue llamada para la cocina, ya que ella era la que usualmente preparaba el arroz frito.

 _Tengo que esperar al momento oportuno e invitarla. ¿Pero cómo se lo digo?_

Tanteo en el bolsillo de su pantalón en que se encontraban los boletos de cine. Cerró los ojos y luego suspiro.

 _Debo calmarme._

Pronto la chica de cabellos rojizos llegaba a la mesa del rubio con un plato de arroz frito. Alibaba al tenerla cerca su corazón latió fuertemente, su respiración irregular y pesada, además de que su presión subia.

Trató de articular algo, pero en ese preciso momento entraban casi azotando la puerta del local un grupo de cinco sujetos sudorosos vestidos con franelas, pantalones jeans y botas de trabajo.

-Otra vez ellos –Morgiana les miró mal a los recién llegados.

 _¿Ellos?_

-Clientes, les pido que se marchen, no queremos otro incidente –Les pidió Masrur a los recién llegados.

-¿No van a servirles a unos obreros que tienen hambre? –habló uno del grupo

-Solo queremos comida –esta vez dijo un sujeto pelirrojo tomando el menú de una de las mesas –creo que me apetece un poco de pollo.

-A mí me apetece otra cosa –un moreno alto señaló a Morgiana –creo que almorzaré un poco de concha.

-Tienes buen ojo, a mi también me están entrando ganas –esta vez el que habló fue uno de cabellos negros.

Ambos se fueron acercando hacia la chica que aún estaba en la mesa donde se encontraba Alibaba.

-Nuevamente les pido que se vayan y no molesten –otra vez Masrur les pidió a los sujetos.

-Cálmate y solo déjanos disfrutar un poco de comida –dijo el pelirrojo desafiante

Masrur cerró su puño con rabia, preparado para echar esos sujetos.

-¡¿Ustedes qué diablos creen que hacen?! –Alibaba dio un manotazo en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Quieres pelear? –preguntó uno tronándose los nudillos.

-Piérdete, debilucho –esta vez fue el moreno alto que habló.

-Tú chinita, ven acá y sírvenos, quiero probarte –señaló el sujeto de cabellos negros mientras se relamía los labios.

Rápidamente Alibaba corrió hacia el sujeto que había dicho esas palabras y le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro.

-Hijo de perra, tienes agallas –El moreno alto agarró al rubio y junto con los otros cuatro que los acompañaban salieron afuera.

Una vez afuera del local, Alibaba se zafó del agarre del moreno y le intentó golpear, pero fue esquivado y uno del grupo atacó al rubio por la espalda haciéndolo caer en el suelo, luego los demás continuaron golpeándole.

Entonces salió Morgiana con una olla de agua caliente la cual les hecho encima de los sujetos, quienes empezaron a retorcerse del dolor de las quemaduras del agua.

-Lárguense ahora, ya llamamos a la policía –Habló la chica haciendo ruido con la olla.

-Mierda, solo veníamos por comida –dijo uno.

-Vámonos, el capataz si sabe que nos arrestaran no, nos pagará –habló el pelirrojo.

Entonces el grupo de cinco sujetos se fueron corriendo del lugar.

-Cliente ¿se encuentra bien? –Fue Masrur quien preguntó a un muy lastimado y también empapado Alibaba. –Morgiana ayúdalo y tráelo adentro.

Una vez dentro del restaurante, le dieron una toalla para secarse al rubio.

-Gracias, ahmm… ¿y la policía? –preguntó secándose la cabeza.

-Eso era para asustarlos, esos sujetos habían venido antes y causaron muchos problemas, esa vez el jefe los sacó a todos –Morgiana señaló a Masrur –Cliente… usted es buena persona.

-Ahmm… no yo… uhmm… eso… digo –Alibaba estaba muy nervioso era la primera vez que recibía halagos de la chica –Quiero decir, dije cosas muy raras la vez pasada. Lo siento.

-No importa –la chica sonrió –Termine de secarse.

Con solo ver la sonrisa de la chica el rubio parecía que había visto una obra de arte, puesto que hizo una cara de satisfacción.

 _Cierto, es ahora o nunca._

De su bolsillo mojado sacó los dos boletos de cine húmedos.

-S-si te parece bien ¿te gustaría salir conmigo –mostró los boletos a la chica.

-¿Para qué es? –Morgiana habló en chino

-Él te está invitado a ir al cine –respondió Masrur también en chino.

-Cine…

-Si te interesa ir, entonces ve. Estas ocupada aquí todos los días –Masrur toco el hombro de la chica.

-Pero jefe…

-E-Entonces, por favor ven conmigo –Alibaba tomo la mano de la chica

Morgiana miró al rostro del rubio por unos instantes.

-Iré –contestó ella mostrando una sonrisa al rubio.

Alibaba sintió que había conquistado una montaña en esos instantes, dentro de él no cabia tanta alegría, literal no cabía puesto que estornudó fuerte y los mocos del chico fueron a parar al rostro de la chica que estaba delante de él. Todo un bukake de mocos.

-¡PERDON!, ¡LO SIENTO!, ¡PERDON!

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Recuerden chicos y chicas, si salir con alguien quieren, un bukake de mocos deben de echarles encima.


	4. Tengamos Una Cita

**My Girl**

Capítulo 4

 **Tengamos una cita.**

 _¡Por fin hoy es el día! Mi primera cita._

Vestido de saco gris, playera de color negro por dentro, pantalones de tela negros, zapatos urbanos de mismo color. Se encontraba Alibaba esperando a su cita.

 _He invitado a mi ángel de entre tres billones al cine._

El rubio sonrió mientras miraba hacia la nada. Su mente estaba en estos instantes divagando.

 _Este es un pequeño paso para mí, pero un gran salto hacia mi futuro._

Cerró los ojos y amplió su sonrisa mientras estiraba los brazos hacia los lados.

 _Primero, disfrutaremos de los postres de frutas en una famosa cafetería, para disipar cualquier tensión._

Alibaba se imaginaba a él y Morgiana comiendo postres mientras charlaban animosamente, luego de eso le tendería una servilleta y limpiaría la comisura de los labios de la chica.

 _Luego, al cine, ahí empezará una historia de amor de dos horas. Que despertará en ella una ardiente pasión oculta._

Imagino estar a oscuras con Morgiana, acabándose la película ella lo vería con unos ojos tiernos y amorosos, él pasaría su brazo alrededor de ella y le devolvería la mirada con la misma intensidad como ella lo veía.

 _Y lo mejor de la noche será una cena francesa de primera clase. Ya hice las reservaciones en un restaurante cinco estrellas en un sitio web gourmet._

En su mente pasaba la escena en que ellos se encontraban cenando plácidamente y en ocasiones sus ojos se encontrarían y una sonrisa de complicidad se marcaba en el rostro de ambos.

 _Esto provocará que el amor se eleve como burbujas en su corazón. Pero esas burbujas, jamás se deberán de reventar. Nuestra historia de amor comenzará esta noche._

Aún con los ojos cerrados y divagando, el rubio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro entrecerró sus brazos simulando que abrazaba a alguien y luego sus labios hacían el movimiento como si estuviese besando, todo esto claro fue extraño para las personas que solo se limitaban a verle desde la distancia o pasaban rápido al frente de este.

 _Pero…_

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, miró el reloj de su muñeca, luego puso una cara de preocupación.

 _A este paso jamás se realizará, hace mucho tiempo que pasó la hora en que nos encontraríamos._

Cayó de rodillas, apretó los puños y después colocó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

 _No me digan… Me ha dejado plantado._

 _No, no es así a lo mejor se tardó porque está arreglándose aún. Después de todo es una cita tiene que arreglarse bien._

Se puso de pie y alzo el puño en señal de victoria, mientras.

 _Si, ella de seguro se tardó porque vendrá muy despampanante._

En su mente se imaginaba a la chica venir en una mini falda jean, con una blusa blanca y un chaleco jean azul con un sombrero amarillo y unas sandalias doradas. También la imagino que vestía una blusa gris de mangas arremangadas, unos jeans ajustados rasgados y unos tenis negros con cordones blancos.

Sonrió, cerró los ojos y después los abrió mirando hacia un lado, en la lejanía y acercándose en una bicicleta venía Morgiana, traía puesta una gorra vieja descolorida, su cabello amarrado en una coleta con ligas, una holgada sudadera gris, unos pantalones negros de tela y unos gastados tenis blancos, además de una bolsa enorme que traía colgando de su hombro.

La cara del rubio era todo un enigma, por un lado estaba feliz de verle, por otro lado estaba decepcionado de que ella no estuviera tan bien vestida como se lo había imaginado.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? –preguntó bajándose de la bicicleta.

-No, para nada pero ¿por qué vienes en bicicleta? –observo que la bicicleta tenía escrito en un letrero que estaba detrás "Entregas a domicilio"

-Bueno siempre voy en bicicleta –respondió ella

-Ah… bueno debes de tener sed, si quieres podríamos ir a…

De repente la chica de su gran bolsa sacó un termo y un vaso, luego se sirvió té.

-Traje té, así que estoy bien –dijo ella luego bebió de su té.

La cara de Alibaba palideció, su cita perfecta se estaba yendo al retrete.

 _Apenas estamos empezando y ya nos estamos saliendo del plan._

-0-0-

Entraron en la sala de cine, muchas personas estaban muy bien vestidas y otras estaban muy decentes. Pero algo que pudo observar Alibaba era que muchas personas evitaban estar cerca de ellos, entonces fue que se dio cuenta que Morgiana estaba sudando, puesto que el venir hasta ese lugar en bicicleta y luego tomar té caliente le había hecho mucho calor, sumado a esto que estaba con una sudadera puesta, pues eso le conllevaba el transpirar.

-Ahmm… Morgiana, creo que tenemos tiempo de…

-La película ya está empezando –tomo ella asiento

 _Bueno mientras estemos viendo la película no habrá más problemas, además el aire acondicionado seguro que la refrescará._

 _Todo saldrá como estaba planeado al final._

El rubio tomo asiento al lado de la chica, la miró y sonrió, ella estaba completamente fascinada con lo amplio que era la sala del cine además de que miraba con mucha expectación a la gran pantalla.

 _Seguro Morgiana estará emocionada luego de ver la película, entonces la podré invitar a un restaurante muy elegante._

-¿Qué clase de película es? –preguntó.

-Es una historia de amor, escuche que ha sido gran éxito en China y en los países del oriente. –respondió el rubio.

Alibaba tomó lo que era un folleto del bolsillo de un asiento delante de él. En la portada del folleto se podía ver el fondo de una ciudad de noche con la luna llena y una pareja de enamorados mirándose el uno al otro con el título en el pie de la portada " **Shanghai Love Affair** "

 _Aladdin escogió la película perfecta para mi cita._

Abrió el folleto y lo primero que salto a sus ojos fueron unas palabras en grande:

 **Un deslumbrante mundo de sensualidad**

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y rápidamente leyó otros encabezados que decían lo siguiente:

 **Una representación sexualmente explicita que desafía los tabús del cine en China**

 **Escenas sexualmente prohibidas que se extienden por más 30 minutos**

Alibaba tragó saliva y rápidamente se paró de su asiento, agarró la mano de la chica.

-Creo que cometí un error esta no es la película que…

Las luces de la sala se apagaron dando a conocer que la función estaba por comenzar, la gente que estaba detrás de Alibaba empezaron a molestarse puesto que el rubio aún estaba de pie.

-Ya comienza la película, siéntate –ordenó Morgiana.

En efecto la película comenzaba con una escena en que una mujer y un hombre estaban completamente desnudos besándose, luego de eso el hombre sensualmente besaba todo el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer hasta bajar hasta el sexo de ella, el cual lamió y posteriormente beso, haciendo salir un gemido de la mujer.

Alibaba se quedó de piedra y con la cara pálida, no se atrevió a ver a Morgiana la cual estaba más que sorprendida por ver tal escena.

Mientras en la película seguía la escena en que ambos actores estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, la mujer gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que su compañero emitía sonidos placenteros por su boca y la penetraba con fuerza.

El rubio se puso ambas manos en la cara, no sabía qué hacer y lo peor es que estaba reaccionando con la película.

Un gemido sonoro proveniente de la pantalla daba a conocer que la escena finalizaba con un orgasmo de parte de ambos actores. Esto por supuesto saco de sus pensamientos al rubio.

 _Muy bien cálmate, primero debo de ver como esta Morgiana, seguro está furiosa._

Nervioso y temiendo lo peor miro a su lado, la chica de cabellos rojizos estaba completamente en silencio, por la oscuridad de la sala no se podría decir que estaba enojada o indignada o simplemente sonrojada.

 _Está muy callada, ahora sí que no será un malentendido, de seguro ahora pensara que soy un acosador sexual._

 _Si hace unos días por culpa de Aladdin, el traductor no paraba de decir "mi pene esta erecto" y con eso pude ver como se sonrojaba de la ira. Ahora que lo pienso Aladdin también escogió esta película._

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves palido –habló una actriz en la película que estaban viendo.

-Yo no lo hice no es mi culpa lo juro –respondió el otro actor el cual se notaba que estaba completamente nervioso.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pasó abrir la puerta y ver que del otro lado estaba sentado un hombre regordete, el cual tenía un clavo en su frente y con el cuello a medio cercenar y un montón de sangre salía. La mujer gritó horrorizada.

 _¡¿Pasó de una película erótica a una gore?!_

Nuevamente Alibaba volteo a ver a Morgiana, pero ahora la chica tapaba su rostro con la gorra que traía.

 _¡Ya ni siquiera está viendo la película!_

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego la bajo, cerrando los ojos queriendo que la función terminara de una vez.

 _Se terminó, esta cita ha sido un completo fracaso._

En el último tramo de la película, ahora se mostraban dos ancianos uno postrado en la cama y la anciana que estaba sentada al lado de él.

-¡No digas que se terminó! –Habló la anciana tomando ambas manos del anciano –los cargos falsos han sido levantados, ahora podemos vivir felizmente juntos

-Esperaste 20 años por mí, ahora podemos vernos una vez más –poco a poco con sus últimas fuerzas siguió hablando –Si pudiera nacer otra vez, nuevamente te habría escogido.

-No digas eso, podemos estar juntos nuevamente –lágrimas salían de los ojos de la anciana que solo podía ver como la vida del hombre que una vez amo se esfumaba.

 _¿Cuándo cambio a ser una película dramática y trágica?_

Por una última vez volteo a su lado a ver a Morgiana, una gran sorpresa se llevo cuando la sala se había iluminado un poco para este tramo de la película, revelando que la chica estaba con los ojos llorosos mientras le prestaba total atención a la gran pantalla.

 _Morgiana, está llorando. Se ve tan hermosa._

El rubio no pudo apartar la vista de la chica, la cual estaba sollozando en silencio. Rápidamente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a la chica, la cual al momento de tomar el pañuelo pudo tocar la mano del chico.

 _El suave tacto de Morgiana, sus hermosas lágrimas, esos sentimientos tan puros… estoy enamorado._

-0-0-

 _Tal vez ahora puedo regresar a mi plan, es hora de lo mejor de nuestra cita, la cena._

Alibaba caminaba cabizbajo junto con Morgiana, luego de salir del cine ninguno decía palabra alguna.

-F-fue una película muy buena no crees –habló para disipar un poco el ambiente.

Morgiana miró hacia otro lado.

-Definitivamente eres un Sé Guí.

-¿Se… gui? –Alibaba estaba confundido, no sabía que le habían dicho. –Ah, ya se el traductor –sacó rápidamente el celular de su bolsillo, abrió la aplicación y apresuró a repetir lo que le había dicho la chica.

De un vez en la pantalla del traductor apareció la palabra y su traducción: SÉ GUÍ = Pervertido.

Alibaba bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota y tristeza. Definitivamente ella ya no querría verlo más nunca.

-Pero me alegra haber venido, gracias –Morgiana apresuró el paso.

-¿Eh?

-En China, mi familia fue al cine, pero solo una vez juntos –Morgiana que estaba en ese momento dándole la espalda al rubio, volteo a verle –Hoy recordé un poco lo que sentí en aquel entonces, recuerdos felices y divertidos –sonrió ella.

Alibaba solo alcanzó abrir la boca, pero ninguna palabra salía, cerró su boca nuevamente y pasó su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos.

 _Ya veo, en estos momentos Morgiana está sola en un país diferente lejos de su familia._

 _Entonces yo…_

-Yang Morgiana –la llamó

-¿Si? –La chica nuevamente volteo a verle

-¿A partir de ahora puedo llamarte por tu primer nombre?

 _Entonces yo, quiero estar aquí para ti._

-Claro, eres un amigo –sonrió

Como si hubiese ganado un mundial, como si hubiese recibido una medalla de oro, como si hubiera conquistado la cima del mundo, una gran alegría inundo su ser, el solo hecho de ahora poder ser su amigo le hacía tan feliz.

-Ah, por cierto… Morgiana, verás tengo reservaciones para nosotros en un restaurante, podríamos…

-Tengo cosas que hacer –Dijo ella cortante

-¿Eh?

La chica quitó la cadena de su bicicleta y montó en ella.

-Vuelve a comer arroz frito cuando quieras, Zái Jián –se despidió ella.

-¿Eh?, espera…

 _Cuando el capitán Armstrong del apolo 11 aterrizó con éxito en la luna dijo en una transmisión en la tierra: Houston el águila ha alunizado._

 _En mi caso sería: Capitán, el ángel se ha ido volando._

Alibaba en su mente estaba viendo como Morgiana le salían alas y se iba volando con su bicicleta en el horizonte.

 _Pero al menos somos amigos, esto sin dudas es un gran paso para mí._

-0-0-

-Disculpe señor ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó el mesero trayendo un vaso de agua.

-Por supuesto, esto sí que sabe muy bueno –respondió Alibaba.

Y es que no le quedó de otra que comerse toda la cena para dos en ese restaurante ya que se enteró que no había devoluciones por cancelación.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:**

La película que estaban viendo Alibaba junto con Morgiana trataba de una mujer de familia rica que fue obligada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, en eso se enamoró de su sirviente, el cual mantuvieron una relación en secreto. El esposo de la mujer fue asesinado por un rival de profesión y culparon al sirviente del asesinato, luego de 20 años, todos los cargos fueron absueltos y ellos dos nuevamente pudieron reencontrarse, aunque fuese por última vez.

Y para terminar un gran saludo para **Blue Kirito** La cual al parecer es la única que lee y sigue la historia.


End file.
